The Legendary Hell Saga
The Legendary Hell Saga is the Second Saga in Robot Ball Z. Double the Saga, Double the Trouble. It starts where Season One left off. Kami is stuck in the past, and Gohan is still looking for the Dragon Balls to wish his friends back to life and wish Goku back to his normal size. We are also introduced to new heroes and newer, more powerful enemies along with all of your other favorites with alternate versions like Past Vegeta and Sexy Batman. This saga is still in progress so stay tuned for more Robot Ball Z! Plot Kami is still in the past. After getting his revenge on those who wronged him, he's introduced to a new enemy who makes Majin Lord look like Yamcha. The Legendary Super Saiyan himself. Broly. Meanwhile, Android 19 opens a portal in hell, letting all it's residents free to roam the earth. Including his new best friend, Majin Buu. Kami unintentionally does the same, leaving the portal he makes from the past to the present open, letting Broly and his Saiyan minions Nappa, Doctor Fruit, and Past Vegeta into the present as well. But that's not all... There are two new enemies running wild killing off our heroes one by one! Now with powerful enemies all around them, can the Z fighters win? Will they be able to save the Earth? Or are all these powerful enemies too much for them to handle? Find out in Season Two! Characters Heroes: *Doctor Fruit *Gohan *Goku *Kami *Past Vegeta *Piccolo *Trunks *Vegeta Villains: *Android 19 *Broly *Captain Ginyu *Evil Krillin *Frieza *Majin Buu *Lord Piccolo *Confetti Freddy Side Characters: *Bulma *Goten *Great Saiyaman *Justice Cat *Kibito *King Kai *Mom *Nappa *Past Batman *Pillin *Sexy Batman *Shenron *Supreme Kai *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha Mini Episode Exclusives: *Android 18 *Bee *Chickie (Doctor Fruit's Lady Friend) *Christian *Lester (Vegeta's Number One Fan) *Mario *Master Roshi *Minotia *Turtle *Undertaker Fusions: *None yet. Teams: *Broly's Saiyan Squad *The Candy Crew Mini Episodes from this Season *'He Scares me!!!!: '''Broly waits for Goku as Kami cowers in fear of him. *'I will wait: Broly tells Goku that he will wait for him. *'What are you doing here Nappa?: '''Vegeta runs into Nappa who can't move due to Broly's orders. *'Surprise!!!!!!: 'While looking for Vegeta, Nappa gets attacked and crashes into a cigarette box. *'Vegeta on the toilet: 'While taking a Super Saiyan 2 dump, Vegeta tells us that Trunks is a queer. *'Re: Vegeta on the toilet: 'Trunks is angered by his Dad's video and takes it out on Doctor Fruit. *'Vegeta Cares for his son: ' Vegeta admits he cares for Trunks and killed Raditz to protect him. *'Trunks cares about his dad too: 'Trunks gets emotional about his Dad's loving words. *'Kami's Revenge: 'Kami is upset by Trunks killing Dende for Vegeta so he insults and threatens him. *'Blackmail: 'Nappa blackmails Trunks with homosexual porn. *'Trunks likes WWE Divas...and Retribution.: 'Trunks sends all the gays after Nappa while he sleeps. *'Kami Found trunks Stash: 'Kami finds Trunks' stash of Baby formula. *'Trunks finds it...: 'Trunks finds Kami's homosexual drawing of his dream to make love to Vegeta. *'Waiting for vegeta: 'While waiting to scare Vegeta, Nappa encounters Krillin gets attacked twice. *'Sup nigga: 'The Great Saiyaman helps Vegeta find some clothes. *'Looking for Vegeta: 'Nappa and Saiyaman look for Vegeta. When they find him, he is in Goku's shirt. Later, Kami runs into Saiyaman and they hate on eachother. *'Vegeta was right: 'Goku can't find his shirt. *'Where's my honeys: 'Saiyaman wants Vegeta to find him a honey. *'That's right Nigga: 'Vegeta and Saiyaman argue about how badly he wants a honey. *'Fuck you Trunks: 'Kami defends himself after Trunks humiliated him. *'Re: Fuck you Trunks: 'Trunks tries to respond to Kami. *'At the park 3: 'Trunks' park trip gets ruined when he is accused of being a Child Molester. *'Balls: 'Goku and Captain Ginyu go for a walk by the water. Bold *'Who attacked trunks?: 'While reading a magazine, Trunks gets KO'd by a mysterious figure. *'Dr fruit squeezing in on kami's walk time.: 'Kami and Doctor Fruit have an awkward conversation. *'So Trunks is gay?: 'Kami and Vegeta stumble upon Trunks and Gohan in a compromising position. *'nnnguh! save me frieza!!: 'Ginyu asks for Frieza to save him from the bottom of the water. *'Master Roshi tells what this channel is all about: 'The Debut of Master Roshi. *'Alone time with Master Roshi: 'The Master runs into trouble as he watches WWE on YouTube. *'Turtle moves out, mate.: 'Turtle informs Goku that he's moving in with Master Roshi. *'King kay: 'Goku and King Kai argue about pronunciation. *'Master Roshi's thoughts on Robot Ball Z: 'Roshi states his opinion and argues with Mario. *'Yamcha's thoughts on master Roshi's video: 'Yamcha whines about not being liked. *'What's up with piccolo: 'Piccolo is acting strange. *'Piccolo you be a Dickolo: 'Doctor Fruit is upset because Piccolo didn't share his drugs. *'Piccolo squeezing in on vegeta's time:): 'While trying to be alone, Vegeta is bothered by Piccolo. *'I hope vegeta never finds out: 'Nappa has sex with Bulma. *'Hey Vegeta watch this video: 'Doctor Fruit tells Vegeta what happened. *'Ahhhh shit: 'Vegeta reacts and gets interrupted by Piccolo who hates on him and Doctor Fruit. *'Vegeta's thoughts on Master Roshi: 'Vegeta gives his thoughts on the Master. *'Piccolo be a prickolo: 'Doctor Fruit responds to Piccolo's hateful words about him. *'Yeah I went there: '''Continuing the flame war, Piccolo says Doctor Fruit's mom didn't love him. *'''Piccolo you be a chicken noodle: '''The war goes on. Doctor Fruit compares Piccolo to a Chicken. *'Turtle tells Master Roshi about Vegeta's video: '''The Master misunderstands Vegeta's words. *'Master Roshi tries to send a message: 'The Master is attacked and then saved by the Undertaker. *'To Kami, mkay?: 'King Kai tells us his thoughts on Kami. *'Let's do it: 'Kami and Vegeta are ready to party! But unfortunately so is Piccolo. *'Greening out 2: 'Kami responds to King Kai's opinion of him. *'The after party: 'Vegeta, Piccolo, and Kami recover after having a crazy party. *'Vegeta Approves this message: 'Piccolo, Gohan, and Kami hang out. Hilarity ensues. *'Everyone squeezing in On bro time: 'While trying to bond, Kami and Fruit are interrupted. *'Not feeling so fruity: 'Fruit is sad because his Bros and Grandnephew didn't invite him to their party. *'Go talk with him: 'Vegeta blames the whole party incident on Kami. *'new pants rule, Kami you drool: 'While wearing new pants a girl got him, Fruit is upset with Kami. *'It wasn't me: 'Kami blames the booze purchase on Vegeta and Piccolo. *'The dark fruit: 'Doctor Fruit has a spell of depression after realizing the sad truth about his family. *'Let him go you hog: 'While waiting for Vegeta, Goku begins to worry. *'PICCOLO YOU BEST RESPOND MKAY: 'King Kai's school may be shut down and it's Piccolo's fault! *'Never gonna stop me never gonna stop: 'Piccolo refuses to go along with King Kai's requests. *'You asked for it Mkay: 'King Kai punishes Piccolo twice and gets attacked by a homesick Batman. *'Master Roshi's message for Vegeta, Yamcha, and Kibito: 'Roshi talks, Turtle brags, Lester obsesses. *'Eeuh! Response to Roshi: 'Kibito and Yamcha share their thoughts on the Master's video. *'Vegeta respond to master Roshi: 'The Saiyan Prince speaks his mind on Roshi's video to him. *'If you want it come and get it: 'Minotia reveals his true feelings to Nappa. *'Napa says no: 'The Bald Saiyan denies Minotia's advances. *'Hate the way I love ya: 'A Heartbroken Minotia responds to Nappa's cold hearted words. *'Napa is sorry: 'Now the Mustache having Saiyan takes back his former statements. *'It's an open invitation: 'Minotia, now happy with Nappa, takes their relationship to the next level. *'Goku must pay: 'Broly broods over Goku. *'I must pay??: 'Goku's thoughts on Broly's chilling words. *'Buu hoo can't find him: 'Majin Buu has turned Vegeta into a cookie and lost him. *'I got 99 problems but hunger ain't one: 'Android 19 reveals that he has eaten the Vegeta cookie. *'Vegeta Destroys the camera cuz he's so mad: 'The Saiyan Prince denies that he was a cookie. *'Look at my pants Vegeta: 'Doctor Fruit wants Vegeta to tell him his thoughts on his pants. *'Hmm: 'Goku makes an interesting discovery at his local Walmart. *'Master Roshi Talks about getting something: 'The Master has a surprise announcement for Goku. *'Saiyans ruined my life: 'Yamcha whines about Saiyans. Goku finds out he's going to Smackdown. *'Vegeta wants to go: 'Vegeta knows Roshi is taking Goku to wrestling and he has something to say. *'Kakarot's Suggestion: 'Goku feels bad because of Vegeta's video and tries to make things better. *'Vegeta Says he will become a Super Saiyan 3: 'A Saddened Vegeta accepts Goku's offer. *'Goku and Gohan's response: 'As Goku tries to respond, Gohan voices his Super Saiyan frustrations. *'Vegeta's response: '''Vegeta shows that he's making cheese and then threatens Gohan. *"Insert type of" Cheese please: Android 19 and Gohan respond to Vegeta. *'''Vegeta Finally got the honeys: '''A jealous 'Vegeta tells Roshi he's going to the Playboy Mansion. *'King Kai's surprise, mkay?: 'King Kai has a surprise for the Z fighters. *'18's thoughts on Trunks' death: 'Trunks' girlfriend gives her thoughts on his demise. *'Chillax time: 'While trying to watch RBZ, the Z fighters are interrupted by King Kai. *'Girl Talk: 'Prostitute and Bulma have a conversation. *'Vegeta Lays the law: 'Vegeta responds to Android 19 and Gohan's words about cheese *'Ballin: 'Great Saiyaman tells Teen Gohan how to truly be Ballin. *'Unoriginal Vegetard: '19 calls Vegeta immature and Gohan responds to Saiyaman and Vegeta. *'The Master Responds: 'Roshi clears the air about Smackdown. *'Lester has something to say to Vegeta: 'Lester begs Vegeta to love him. *'Mario's surprise: 'Mario speaks his mind on living with Roshi and shows us a surprise. *'Here's a lollipop.: 'Goku and Yamcha respond to the Master. *'It's my land! Or is it: 'Kibito finds some land. Is it his? *'Master Roshi's top WWE Divas: 'The Master lets us know who his favorite female wrestlers are. *'Waitin on Vegeta - Lester version: 'Lester, Vegeta's biggest fan, is waiting on a response. *'Christian attacks: 'Goku says who his favorite Diva is, Yamcha gets attacked by his favorite wrestler. *'Vegeta Says no: 'The Saiyan Prince responds to his peers. *'I need weed: 'Kami is desperate for his drugs. *'The bountiful fruit: 'The Doctor just got in his new shipment of drugs. *'Vegeta Doesn't think that was very cool: 'Vegeta isn't happy that King Kai revived Saiyaman. *'What boy: 'Gohan mocks Vegeta's intimidation skills. *'Vegeta Farted: 'Vegeta threatens Gohan and then farts. *'Ain't no halloween nigga: '''Gohan restates how unintimidating Vegeta is and that he's a liar.